Hidden Betrayal
by VampireRoutine
Summary: Inuyasha is partnered up with Koga to save kagome! from story“ I want your shards of course, but that's not it I also want your spiritual power. That way I'll have the ability to find the shards in a much faster pace.” Read on to find out more!InuKag. PL
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Betrayal**

Chapter 1

Inuyasha and the group were resting up from there previous journey. The one were Inuyasha and Kagome finally confessed their love with another. Even though they did they still got at each others throats. The group was getting restless with agitation they didn't know were to start their journey. They had no leads as to where Naraku was.

" I think we should just head north and see were our luck takes us" Miroku states to the group who were sitting in Keades hut discussing there plans.

" Keh, I don't care where we go as long as were moving. I'm sick of sitting around here discussing it" grumbles an agitated Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha your always ready to head off into needless danger" Shippo the fox demon pipes.

**Thunk!**

" Inuyasha there's no need to always take your anger out on poor Shippo. He's just a kid" Kagome scolds starring warning glares at Inuyasha.

"Keh, he started it. Stupid brat" mumbles Inuyasha.

Keade comes into the hut right in the middle of a full blown argument between the new love birds Inuyasha and Kagome. It ended in a loud "sit" from Kagome and curses from Inuyasha.

"Well, well I can see ye all need to be on the road again before ye kill each other." Chuckles Keade. " Just be careful I heard there's a bunch of bandits on the roads right now" Keade warns starring at each one.

" Feh, like a bunch a mislay humans with swords will get in my way" snarls Inuyasha while cracking his knuckles in a menacing way he heads out the hut with the rest following suite. They said there goodbyes to Keade and started heading north with Kagome on Inuyasha's back along with Shippo, Sango and Miroku on Kirara.

All was going good. The group was making good headway until a staggering figure suddenly appeared out of the woods. It was a young man with an arrow stuck in his back.

Inuyasha caught the man from falling.

" What happened to you?" Inuyasha said holding him since he couldn't stand. The man looked up at Inuyasha his eyes were already starting to glaze over; he struggled up enough energy to whisper "Bandits". Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and his body gave a violent jerk and his body went limp in Inuyasha's hands.

" We have to help" Sango determinedly states, while locking eyes with Inuyasha.

" The man's blood trail is coming from that direction. You ready Kagome?"

Kagome nods and climbs onto Inuyasha's back. It didn't take them long to get there, but it looked like the bandits already took what they wanted and left. Not much was left of the small village. There was a few survivors milling around. Miroku headed off to speak with one. A frightened boy that looked to be around Souta's age.

"It... it was horrible" the little boy sobbed. " They came and slaughtered any body that got in there way. They all had on red scarfs tided around there necks."

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure we will catch up with them" Inuyasha assures the kid while sniffing the air. Since there wasn't anything they could do they left the forlorn dead villagers to salvage what they could. They made there way into the forest. Inuyasha tracking them with his sensitive nose. Suddenly he stopped and Kagome could feel his body tense up underneath her.

" Inuyasha what's wrong" Kagome whispers.

An arrow hit the nearest tree right when Kagome finished her sentence. Inuyasha pulled out his tessaiga when the bandits suddenly emerged from the trees on all sides. One came after Kagome but Inuyahsa killed him before he could even lift his sword. The group made short work of the bandits.

"Keh, pitiful bastards" Inuyasha scoffs while seething his sword. Everyone was ok so they made there way out of the carnage.

----------

Mean while a women with a white and red kimono walked out of a similar battle. She strung her bow across her back and walked on secretly planning a revenge from a broken heart.

(A/N) well heres the 2end story. Hope u all enjoyed so far. So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the second day of there journey northward. Kagome was particularly enjoying this day strapped on her love's back like he was a pack mule. Which made her giggle out loud since sometimes he was as stubborn as a pack mule. They left the gruesome scene of the bandits just yesterday but it seemed like eternity.

" Why are you giggling" Inuyasha growls looking over his shoulder at her. Even though he confessed his love for her he still didn't understand human females any better. They were an irksome bunch changing there emotions so fast.

"Nothing" Kagome sighs and relaxes on his back, resting her head on his shoulder and tightening her arms around his chest.

Miroku saw the soft exchange and looked at Sango. He started to softly rub her buttocks, which of course ended with a loud **SLAP **from Sango and yelling "pervert" at him. He sighed contently though knowing that she secretly liked it and rubbed his red check fondly. It was always worth the slap.

A warm breeze came in rustling Inuyasha's long sliver hair.. His sensitive nose picked up a scent that he loathed. Just as a low growl escaped his throat a whirlwind appeared in front of them. Inuyasha put kagome down and pulled out his sword. Kagome was his and he wasn't going to let Koga start his crap now. Of course Koga appeared in front Kagome before Inuyasha could hardly blink an eye_. Crap he would need to pay closer attention _ he thought while turning behind him.

" Kagome my love. I see your still hanging out with dog breath, why don't you come with a real man." Koga said holding onto a red faced Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha was starring daggers at Koga but suddenly got a smirk on his face that truly confused Koga. " I have some news for you mangy wolf, Kagome is mine so BACK OFF!" Inuyasha all but snarled.

" Inuyasha please don't cause a fight with Koga." Kagome pleads looking at Koga who was looking back and forth at them seeming totally bewildered. Sudden understanding hit his face. He looked forlorn for just a fleeting second then turned back to Kagome.

" Kagome you might have chosen mutt face for right now, but I will not despair you'll come running to me when you realize that you want a real mate." Koga assures grabbing both her small hands in his. With that he kissed her full on the lips gave Inuyasha a smirk and said bye to the other shocked on lookers and was gone before Inuyahsa came down with his sword right where he was standing.

" Bastard" Inuyasha yells after the whirlwind. Kagome stood there red as Inuyasha's kimono. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood there trying to hide there snickers under there hands. Inuyahsa turns and stalks into the wood with Kagome running after him. She finds him up in a tree fuming at the sky like he could set it on fire. She climbed clumsily up the tree to sit beside him. She softly took his hand in hers.

" Inuyahsa don't let Koga get on your nerves. He just likes to annoy you." She whispers trying to see if his face has changed. He looked at her then with such sorrow, love, and repressed anger that her heart felt like it stopped for a second.

" Kagome sometimes I feel..." He stopped looking away. It was hard for him to explain his emotions especially since he tried to hide them so much.

"It's just that I want to protect you and if that wolf scum can get to you so fast that I can't even touch him how can I take care of you." Inuyahsa sighs looking at her.

"Inuyahsa I'm a big girl. I think I can handle Koga and any other guy who becomes infatuated with me." She laughed and leaned against him. "Now lets go back to the others before they start to worry." Inuyasha and kagome silently make their way back to the group and on the road again

-------

A resentful miko makes her way down a slope. Her soul gatherers following behind her. How could she make Inuyahsa suffer. She knew she didn't kill Kagome that time when she struck her with an arrow. She would know since the part of her soul in Kagome would return to her. It seemed like she wouldn't have to ponder for much longer.

" Naraku, why don't you come out behind that tree?" Kikyo asked.

" Kikyo you powers never cease to amaze me." Chuckles Naraku stepping out behind the tree.

" I've heard that you've had a falling out with Inuyasha. It seems like we have similar interests on our hands. You want revenge? Yes?" Naraku tempts with a smirk.

" It seems like we do have similar interests. But just what do you want with me. I can hardly believe you'll do anything from the kindness of your heart." Kikyo said scowling at him from behind half interested lids.

"Hum mm you know me too well. I do want something. I want you to get the jewel shards from Kagome. I will send two of my favorite demons after Inuyasha and pals if you bring her and the shards to me." He asked looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

" I think I can work something out." Kikyo assures

_(A/N) well what a hanger. Brouhaha. I always love to leave off chapters with suspense. Any way my chapters pretty much don't get longer than this so bare with me people. Oh, and please review. Good ones always encourage me to put up more chaps. So keep that in mind when ur reviewing. lol _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha can't we rest at a village tonight" Shippo asks from Kagomes shoulder. He was tired and afraid that there might be more bandits on the road, but he wasn't about to tell Inuyasha that.

"Why should we? Your not afraid of the big bad wolf are you?" Inuyasha snickered at Shippo.

" No, maybe you should be, since wolfs seem to have an attraction toward Kagome." Shippo yells defensibly. Oops it was to late to take it back know. Inuyasha had a sore point when it came to someone showing him disrespect and saying he was weak.

"Why you little..." He never got further than that because Kagome also tired and cranky gave them both warning glares. " I think we should rest for the night. We all need to recuperate. " Sango suggests.

" There's a village about 3 miles from here." Inuyasha grumbles. " Great lets go I'm sure I can persuade the headman to let us stay." Miroku says slyly.

"Yeah by conning them." Shippo pipes from Kagome. Sending a grin Miroku's way.

Miroku gasps looking a fended with his hand over his heart. " What, I? I'm just an honest monk trying to aide the common man and make a living."

Inuyasha looks back with a exasperated expression "Yeah right Miroku your nothing but a lecher." They all laughed at that and made there way to a small peaceful village just before sundown.

" Villagers" Miroku's voice rings out, turning the people on the streets to his attention. "I'm a traveling monk and I feel great evil coming from here. For a small fee of rooms for the night I'll purge this evil out and bless this village."

" I truly believe he's getting better at this." Sango mummers to them while watching Miroku work his magic.The crowd as always were eating up his words.

_He would be a great cars sails man in my time. _ Kagome thinks while _watching_ the awed and fearful expressions change to hope and wonder. Soon they found themselves in a comfortable room. When they were done with there supper the women were supposed to go into their own room. But for right now they were enjoying a true feast that was spread out before them.

" You know Miroku, sometimes I truly enjoy your way with words." Inuyasha compliments while stuffing down a large piece of fish down his mouth.

" It does have it advantages". Miroku smiles, glad that someone appreciated his hard work. Really they might call him a lecher but when it came down to sleeping inside for a night none of them seemed to complain to much.

After they all were truly stuffed Kagome, Sango and Kirara made their way to their room.

"So Inuyasha, when are you and Kagome gonna do more than hug?" Shippo curiously asks while playing with the corner of his bedroll.

" **_WHAT_** ! That's none of your business pipsqueak!" Inuyasha explodes. Before he could get up he stopped frozen when he heard Miroku say " Shippo, Inuyasha is really a shy person you have to give him time. He just got up the courage to tell Kagome the obvious not that long ago."

This was a conspiracy, everybody was out to get him! He turned around to glare at Miroku. "SHY, I'm NOT shy." Inuyasha cracks his knuckles.

"Now Inuyasha. Lets not do anything irrational now." Miroku starts sweating while backing away from Inuyasha, Shippo right behind him.

**WACK! WACK!**

In the forest back were they had come from two sets of slanted glowing eyes looked out from the brush.

"Soooooo" the first demon hisses to the other "Should we take them out now."

"No, let's wait until the most opportune moment" The second one said.

" Just remember." Came a sharp feminan voice from behind them "The priestess is mine." Kikyo snaps making her way into the clearing.

**Disclaimer**: I'm sad to inform you i don't own Inuyasha! Tear. lol

_(A/N) Anyway I hoped you guys laughed a little while reading this chapter. I try to keep the characters as close to the ones on the show. Please review. I truly appreciate knowing what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Kagome, Sango and Kirara found the guys waiting for them in the street they couldn't help but notice the large lumps on Shippo's and Miroku's head. Stifling there laughs they thanked the villagers and made there way back into the forest. The wind was blowing toward them giving a pleasant evening and lifting there spirits.

Inuyasha kept side glancing at Kagome over his shoulder. The uncomfortable conversation last night replaying in his head. Maybe he should show Kagome more affection. Maybe she would get bored of him and decide to leave him for Koga. His mind was so caught up in 'what if' and 'maybes' that he hadn't noticed the similar scent. His body tensed up.

"Inuyasha what's wrong" Kagome sensed his tension and that could only mean one thing. Trouble.

Just before he could answer her an arrow whizzed past them and struck a tree. Not just any arrow, a sacred arrow. They froze for but a second and went into action. Kagome grabbed her own arrow and bow, Inuyasha swung out his sword and the rest knowing the drill got into fighting position.

" Inuyasha how nice to see you again." Said a cynical and sarcastic voice followed out by Kikyo herself.

"Wish I could say the same for you!" Inuyasha growled putting himself in front of Kagome.

"Aww how sweet protecting your wench from me. I have to say your heroics are wasted since I'm going to take her right from under your nose while you're fighting for your pathetic life." Kikyo smirked at seeing the total outrage on the Inuyasha's face.

" Keh, you and what army bitch!"

" Oh I am forgetting my manners. Let me introduce Kinshasha and Kobayashi." She waved her hand in a mock bow as two very large serpent demons slithered out. There lower body was that of any snake, there upper body had blinding green scales and human like appearances. There arms were well muscled with hawk like claws. There faces could give anyone nightmares. They had slanted pupils and fangs dripping with venom protruding from there gaping mouths, long forked tongues tasting the air. Their eyes seemed hollow as ridged cheek bones poked out under thinly tight green skin.

"I'll just take them out with my wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled taking off his beads that wrapped his cursed hand.

" Oh I don't think so monk. Naraku told me you would do that and he gave me a handy little present." Holding out the wasp ball while hundreds filtered out.

" Kikyo you've skunked so low as to work with the demon who ended your life in the first place. Why?" Kagome pleaded looking at her.

" One word little priestess. REVENGE!" With that the demons started there full on attack.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and notched her bow letting an arrow fly toward one of the snake demons. When it hit it's mark the arrow bounced off it's green scales not even leaving a dent.

" **HA you think your little arrow will hurt me?" **The demon named Kinshasha hissed cockily. He raised his head about to strike her with his fangs when Kikyo yelled " We want her alive you Idiot! Kill the others they're not important." The serpent turned it's head to a new pray, a small scared fox demon.

Seeing it turn toward Shippo, Kagome cried out and landed on top of Shippo just as the demons fangs bit into her. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Inuyasha screaming "KAGOME!"

_(A/N) I just want to say how disappointed I am that i have people reading this story and not reviewing. I thank the people who do, how ever if I don't get more than 4 for this chapter I'm erasing the whole thing since people can't give me an answer if writing this is worthwhile. From a sad author._


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N) Thank you everybody for reviewing. I know i sounded kind off pissed off on my other one and sorry if you got the wrong impression of me. I'm a really sensitive person. I would never truly erase a story that somebody is enjoying. Shout out to 'Kagomes Reincarnation' , Smiley Gurl 87 and 'Inuyashaswife12' _

Chapter 5

"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted seeing Kagome pass out. He was preoccupied with the other serpent demon to truly watch over her. As soon as the demons started attacking one went straight towards him. He saw venom dripping from the fangs and yelled "wind scar." The flaming yellow attack went right over the demons tough hide. That was when he noticed the other one attacking Kagome. He made a break for her but the demon blocked his way.

" **Your fights with me little dog!"** The demon Kobayashi snarled raising himself up. He blocked most of the view from Kagome but what he did see made his stomach curl. Inuyasha watched helplessly as Kikyo approach Kagome.

"Keh, get the hell out of my way before I make kabobs out of you!" Inuyasha snarled raising up his blade. He looked over his shoulder at Sango and Miroku.They seemed to be in a trap of some kind. It looked like a barrier that was keeping them in. An arrow was facing tip down into the moist earth._ That damn Kikyo_, thought Inuyasha turning his way back to the demon.

_I guess I'm in my own_ thought Inuyasha cracking his fingers.

He didn't have to keep that thought in his mind too long though because a whirlwind blew in. When it slowed down it showed a cocky wolf demon inside of it.

"Hey mutt face need some help?" Koga asked looking malevolently at the demon.

"Feh, I don't need your help. I can take care of this worm by myself, but go tend to Kagome will ya?" asked Inuyasha with a hint of worry in his voice.

Koga looked around Inuyasha seeing a demon dangling Shippo from a clawed paw with his mouth unlocked looking ready to shallow Shippo whole, but no Kagome.

----

Kikyo dangled an unconscience Kagome over her shoulder. "Idiots, I tell them not to kill the girl and what do they do!"Kikyo shouts agitating the birds in there perches._ She isn't dead yet but she will be soon if I don't get her to Naraku , _Kikyo thought angrily.

She was tempted to just let her die but she'd rather see her face when she told her that her group and her beloved Inuyasha was dead. She chuckled deep in her throat and keep on walking.

------

"Um, Inuyasha I hate to burst your bubble dog breath, but Kagome is nowhere to be seen."Koga said looking at Inuyasha who was still hacking at the demon and back again.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screams but by then Koga was breaking the barrier on Sango and Miroku by pulling the arrow out of the ground. He then ran over and kicked Shippo out of the demon's hand right before he was swallowed alive.

"There's only one way to get ride of them." Miroku states in a calm voice while looking at the situation and taking the beads away from his accursed hand.

"NO! Miroku the wasps will get sucked up too!" Sango yells while trying to hold Miroku's hand closed.

" There's no hope for us if I don't." Breaking away from Sango he yells at Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo to get out of the way before he yelled "WIND TUNNEL." The demons looked bewildered for a bleak second just before they were sucked in the black abyss of Miroku's hand. Unfortunately so did two dozen wasps.

Miroku stumbles to the ground in agony, gripping his hand that had turned a purplish color. "Miroku stay with me." Sango pleads taking his hand in hers.

While Sango was doing the best for Miroku, Inuyasha searched the perimeter for any sign as to where Kagome went, but her and Kikyos sent seemed to disappear like the wind.

"So you've seemed to have lost my future mate again, huh mutt face?" Koga growled while giving Inuyasha the death glare.

"Shut the hell up and get off my back! You don't think for a second that you could have done any better! I'll find her without ant help from you, you pitiful excuse for a wolf!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"Oh I don't think so dog breath your stuck with me so it looks like you're going to be seeing a lot of me. I'm not leaving Kagome's life in your incompetent hands any more,

Partner!" Koga bellowed. There was no way he was going to leave saving Kagome to Inuyasha. After all he shouldn't have lost her in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Partner! I don't think so fleabag I can find Kagome without any help from you!" Inuyasha yells at Koga .

" Oh, and you've done such a bang up job protecting her mutt face!" Koga growls right back, which made Inuyahsa grab his tetsusaiga. Miroku saw that if he didn't intervene right now then there would be another full blown fight in his hands.

Miroku steps in between the two guys staring daggers at each other and threw up his hands as in surrender. " Now men I think we can handle this in a civil way."

"Shut up and get the hell out of the way. This is between me and that wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growls at Miroku while trying to step around him but Miroku grabs his wrist.

" Now listen you stubborn man we all care about Kagome's sake it's not always about you and your petty differences!" Miroku tells Inuyasha firmly looking him directly in the eye. "If Koga wants to help then we should let him. Two noses are better than one, and Koga has come in handy in dire situations before." Inuyasha gave Miroku a 'I wish you weren't always right' look and snatched his wrist back. He looked at Koga then back at the group. Everybody waited in silence for his decision.

" Alright the fleabag can come with us as long as he agrees that I'm in charge." Inuyasha growled glowering at Koga.

Koga, always used to being the alpha male, had to swallow back a lot of pride. He gave Inuyasha an answering growl but nodded in agreement.

"Alright now that these two boneheads have cleared up the air can we start looking for Kaome now?" Shippo yells from on top of Kirara's back.

" I couldn't pick up any scents but I think they went that way." Inuyasha said pointing northeast.

" Thats our best bet so far. Lets go!" Sango agreed jumping on Kirara.

-----

Kikyo was hiding her own scent and Kagomes while making there way threw the brush. She didn't know how much longer she could do it though because carrying the girl slung over her shoulder was flagging her strength. She was also trickling a little power into Kagome trying to slow the poison down. _Stupid wench why did she have to jump in front of Kinshasha any way? To save that pathetic fox demon?_ She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't recognize that Naraku was sitting on a stomp in front of her.

" Kikyo how good to see you again" Naraku said with slightly hidden contempt in his voice.

" I would say likewise Naraku but I would be lying." Kikyo said while dumping Kagome at his feet. Naraku looked down then back up to Kikyo's face.

" Your ungratefulness amuses me Kikyo. I give you powerful demons to kill your pathetic scorned lover and pals and you bring me back my part of the bargain half dead?"

" I've kept her alive so far. Now are you going to tell me why you want this girl alive since you could just take the shards from her dead body just as well as her breathing one." Kikyo glared at Naraku while he reached down to lift Kagomes head up and slip a vial of antidote into her mouth.

" Patience Kikyo, patience, all will be revealed in good time." Naraku said while picking up Kagomes still limp form. Making a portal with his free hand he stepped into it with Kikyo behind him.

-----

Inuyasha led the group into the forest stopping every now and then to sniff the air. Koga being impatient as ever scouted on ahead. Inuyasha still couldn't pick up a scent to save his life. _Kikyo couldn't have gotten far carrying Kagome._ Inuyasha thought scowling to himself.

While Inuyasha was pondering, Koga practically flew in. " Up ahead about 8 miles. I smell Narakus scent." Koga panted. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and sniffed the air. Koga was right. Inuyasha knew Narakus scent like the back of his hand. "Let's go!" Inuyasha yelled back to the others already leaping on ahead.

They made their way to the clearing with a tree stump in the middle. It was empty but Inuyasha knew they were there none the less. " The scent stops here. Damn!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath.

" Knowing Naraku he probably transported Kikyo and Kagome from this point." Miroku said stepping up to the stump.

" Now what!" growled Koga. He was getting sick of dead ends.Inuyasha turned to him with anguish, determination, and murder in his eyes. " We find the bastard and make him wish he was never born."

_(A/N) Show a writer some love,Please review everybody! I really love reading what you think! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was pushing the group to the brink of exhaustion. Even Koga was tiring but he would never admit it to Inuyasha. Since they left the spot where Naraku's scent was Inuyasha hadn't stopped all day and half the night. It was like an internal demon possessed and fueled him. The only thing that seemed to wake him out of it was when he stopped and looked around and saw that his comrades were slumped on the ground behind him.

" What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha said while leaping to the spot where they were sprawled on the ground.

" Inuyasha we all need a little rest. Everybody wants to get Kagome back as soon as possible but we're all exhausted ." Miroku stated with eyes half closed. There was a humph behind Miroku, Koga was leaned up against a tree giving Inuyasha a glare. " I'm ready to go mutt face but it looks like we're the only ones." Koga said with as much impertinence as he could muster. He was as tired as the rest but he would chew off his own leg before giving the hanyou the upper hand.

"Keh, your all a bunch of lazy bums!" Inuyasha yelled at them but even he could see that it was hopeless. "Be ready to go when I say so." With that he leaped up into a high oak tree branch and with some mumbling and cursing under his breath about bums settled into it.

He looked up at the moon wondering where Kagome was under it._ Damn where is she?I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her._ He sighed and dozed off with thoughts of Kagome's raven hair and soft brown eyes. He even missed the 'sits'. The first rays of the dawn woke him from troubled dreams. He jumped down from the tree barking at everybody to wake up or be left behind.

-----

Naraku stepped out from the portal with a still unconscious Kagome slung over his shoulder and Kikyo following behind him.

" Now tell me just what do you have planned Naraku?" Kikyo questioned looking as Naraku slung Kagome down in a pallet in one of the rooms in his castle.

" You'll see soon enough now tell me when the girl awakens." With that Naraku strolled out of the room leaving it with just Kikyo and Kagome in it.

Naraku sat next to the window while a woman with her midnight black hair swept up with two feathers sticking out of it came in. She swept a glare at Naraku with ruby red eyes." You called master." She said master with a thinly disguised sneer.

" Kagura you don't seem especially happy to see me. I want you to gather some rope and put a wooden spike in the ground in the middle of the courtyard." Naraku said leaving no hint of what he was up to in his voice. He always spoke in the same monotone no matter what. "One last thing." Kagura turned around and Naraku threw a piece of parchment at her. " After you do what I asked draw these symbols around the spike in the ground."

"Yes my lord." With that she was out of his presence wondering what insidious plot he had now.

Kikyo watched as the young girl slept. She kept murmuring Inuyasha in her sleep. _Why had Inuyasha picked this slip of a girl? _She was in her own hateful thoughts when Kagome started to gain conscience.

" Where am I?" She murmured and slightly opened her eyes. "Kikyo?" A woman kept coming in and out of focus. She felt like she'd been stepped on by a giant. Her vision finally cleared. _It is Kikyo!_ Kagome's mind screamed. " Where is Inuyasha!" Kagome started to demand while trying to sit up. Kikyo gave her a smirk that she didn't like one bit.

" Oh, your lover?" She said with distaste. "He's dead along with your other friends."

" What! Your lying! Inuyashas not dead. Do you really think for a moment that those two overgrown snakes could have killed Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. To her small satisfaction she saw Kikyo flinch and a small ray of doubt cross her eyes.

"Well if he's not dead then he'll come looking for you and this time I'll finish him off myself." Kikyo retorted crossing over to Kagome and yanking her up. She started to try to fight back but the poison hadn't totally worked it's way out of her system. So she was dragged against her will and carried to another room where a man in a baboon coat sat.

Then she was thrown for the second time at Naraku's feet.

" I see you've decided to join us Kagome." Naraku said in a lazy drawl.

"Against my choice Naraku. What do you want with me!" Kagome snapped trying to drag her weakened body away from Naraku.

" I want your shards of course, but that's not it I also want your spiritual power. That way I'll have the ability to find the shards in a much faster pace." Naraku smirked his eyes boring into her.

"WHAT!"

**_(A/N) Please Review! I'm good to you guys. I update a lot and thank you guys for reviewing. So show me some love and make me happy. Go down to review chapter and press the go button. I know you can do it. I have faith!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"WHAT!"

Naraku your crazy! How do you plan to do that?" Kagome yelled while trying all her might to squirm away from him. She looked around for any weapons but the room was empty expect for her,Kikyo and Naraku. Kikyo had her bow and arrows with her but she doubted that she would help her.

" Oh you will see soon enough. Kikyo take Kagome to the courtyard I'll be there shortly." Naraku ordered turning away from them.

" And why should I do that Naraku? Our bargain is over!" Kikyo snapped at Naraku's turned back. " Because Kikyo you know as well as I that Inuyasha is not dead. So if you'd like to see your ultimate revenge I would advise you to do what I ask. Naraku said in a annoyed voice not turning back around.

Kikyo huffed and graped Kagomes arm,dragging her behind her. " Let go Kikyo. Think what your doing!There's no going back from this." Kagome pleaded trying to get Kikyo to see reason. Kikyo looked back on Kagomes face. " You've taken every thing from me wench! You have Inuyasha and you even have my SOUL!" Kikyo yelled with anguish.

" It matters not now. I'll see you dead and Inuyasha, when Inuyasha dies he will be mine! We will reside in hell together while your soul that is mine will come back to it's rightful owner."Kikyo had a crazed look in her eyes.

" Your as crazy as Naraku!" Kagome realizes that there really was no hope for Kikyo this time. Her soul's been too corrupted to go back. She was dragged against hard gravel to a wooden spike in the ground with rope next to it. Another figure was putting weird symbols into the ground. The figure turned around and Kagome recognized her admittedly , Kagura the wind sorceress. Kagura turned and grinned evilly at Kagome.

"Ah now I see why Naraku wanted all of this." Kagura said spreading her hands out to take up the scene of Kagome and the spike. Kagura stood up and walked over to Kagome dragging her up and tyeing her to the spike. Kagome was really getting sick of people slinging her around. She tried to find a weak spot in the robes but none prevailed.

" You'll both pay for this with your life's! Inuyasha will come. Kagome cried sick to death of always feeling helpless.

" I will be expecting him." Naraku said stepping out into the opening. He didn't have his baboon coat on but a black kimono. His wavy black locks down and two blood red eyes staring at her with such menace that she physically shivered.

" Kagura hurry up with those symbols."Naraku ordered stepping close to Kagome. He reached his hand up to her throat and snatched away a glass vial with three shards in it.

Kagome struggled against the ropes.

" Those are mine Naraku!" Kagome screamed. She looked around but saw no help jumping to her aide._ Where is Inuyasha!_ Kagome thought looking at her dire situation.

Kagura stood up finished with the symbols. Naraku studied them making sure all were correct. It was dusk and you could see the first trickling of stars coming out. Tonight was a full moon night. Naraku pulled out from his kimono a dark red glass ball. It was hollow in the inside. Naraku turned to Kagura " I need you to take our scents and carry it on the wind." Kagura gave him a quizzical look but took out her fan and did what he bade.

Then he started chanting something that Kagome couldn't make out. What she was starting to feel was a small pressure in her chest.

-----

Inuyasha and Koga were ahead of the others. They both would glare at the other when they knew the other one wasn't looking.

" So dog breath is it true about you and Kagome? Koga asked making sure not to look over. Inuyasha blushed slightly and turned to glare at Koga.

" It ain't your business wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha growled.

" It was just a question mutt face no reason for you to bite my head off!" Koga yelled back glaring at the hanyou menacingly. " Besides what would my Kagome want with you! I'm the good looking one and have a much sweeter disposition than you. Oh and don't let me forget that I didn't run off a thousand times to go see some dead lover!" Koga hit a sore point.

" SPARE ME!" Inuyasha snapped and was about to kick the arrogance out of the mangy wolf but just then the wind picked up. Both Koga and Inuyasha stopped smelling the familiar scent of Kagome and Naraku. Inuyasha growled low in his throat.

Seeing that Koga and Inuyasha stopped trying to tear each others throats out and stopped suddenly Sango, Miroku and Shippo made there way quickly over on Kiraras back.

" What is it Inuyasha?"Sango asked looking from Inuyashas face to Kogas.

Koga turned to look at Sango and since Inuyasha wasn't answering said " A faint scent of Kagome and Naraku. It seems all fully strange that it came so suddenly with the wind."

Miroku was shaking his head in agreement. He put his hand on his chin " I would bet that this is a trap. Naraku purposely had their scents carried out to lure us in." Miroku finished looking up at the sky, the stars were just beginning to come out.

" Keh, so what if it is! They have Kagome and I'll be damned before I let them do what they please." And with that he leaped ahead not even glancing back to see if they followed him. He had one thought now and that was Kagome.

Koga looked around at the group "Is he always like this?" Koga asked shaking his head.

Shippo sighed and replied " With Kagome? Yes he's like this often." With that they quickly followed the disappearing shape of Inuyasha.

_**(A/N) Phew I thought I was never going to finish that. I've become a real scatter brain since it's so close to another school year.YUCK! Anyway I was very pleased about my reviews! Thank you so much! Maybe I'll try a little hypnotizing to get more.**_

_**Repeat after me " I Will Review for this Chapter" Come on you know you wanna. Just do it! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The night was getting later and later. The full moon filled the forest with extra light to see by. Inuyasha and Koga were going as fast as they could. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were a little behind.

Sango turned around and gave Miroku a worried expression. " Miroku do you think Kagome is still alive. I mean I wouldn't doubt it if Naraku killed Kagome and just kidnapped her to lure Inuyasha there." Her eyes filled with unshed tears she couldn't possibly think of any reasonable explanation that Naraku would want with Kagome.

Miroku gave her his best 'don't worry' look and whispered " I'm sure not even Naraku would want Inuyasha's full wrath. By killing Kagome he might as well dig his own grave, because Inuyasha would probably turn into his more demon state. With that much demonic rage at full blown strength I think even he would quiver. Inuyasha's a formidable foe." Miroku stated making sure both Sango and Shippo were in a better state of mind.

One thing that bothered him though was why would Naraku purposefully send out his scent to a very pissed off half demon. What evil plans had Naraku planned and what did it have to do with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leaped across the tree tops so fast that he hadn't even noticed Koga matching his pace on the ground floor. His only thought was matched up with the wolf demon below him, Kagome.They were both close and could feel it.

------

The pain in Kagome's chest was increasing. It felt like her skin was crawling. Her inside was on fire. "STOP!" she screamed at Naraku. Her voice carried into the night. Naraku only smirked and started chanting louder and faster with much more zeal since her outburst of pain made it clear that it was working.

Kikyo was pacing back and forth._ Is he going to kill the wench in the process?_ She wondered because it certainly was starting to look that way. Kagome was slumped over in pain across her resistants. Her eyes were glazed in a fierce pain and she had tears streaming down her face. Kikyo kept reminding herself that Kagome deserved it. She turned her back on the scene. Kagura made eye contact with her and gave her a smirk.

" What is it Kikyo? You can't stomach it? I thought you didn't care about anyone, especially not this girl?" Kagura sneered giving Kikyo a glare.

Kikyo faced her down and notched her bow with an arrow from her sling. "If you think for one second that I care for this bitch then your sorely mistaken." Kikyo snarled letting her arrow hit the ground by Kagura inches from her. With that she turned and walked over to a dark corner of the palace waiting for Inuyasha to come and try to rescue his beloved wench. That was when she would kill him.

Naraku's plan was going perfectly well. The extracting of Kagomes spiritual powers and Kikyo's blind fury about Inuyasha. He knew Inuyasha would come charging blindly in and he was counting on it. What he hadn't told Kikyo was that he was planning on was stealing Inuyasha's demon power .Then he wouldn't care if Kikyo killed Inuyasha and Kagome because he would have what he wanted.

With there combined power in a glass ball he would make another reincarnation but this one would have strong demonic power far more than the others and the power of a miko that could see the jewel shards. Then he would dispatch this demon to collect the remaining shards and kill anybody that got in it's way. Extracting Inuyasha's power would be far easier than the girls. All he would need to do is get the tetsuiaga out of Inuyasha's grasp. That way Inuyasha would be helpless, then he would slowly steal Inuyasha's power when he was engaging in battle with Kikyo. He had the whole courtyard filled with symbols of separation. He only needed a much close knitted one in the middle of the courtyard to surround Kagome because her spiritual power was strong.

It was almost done, he could feel Kagome's spirit about to give in under the stress. He held the red glass ball out.

Kagome was weeping hysterically. _Oh my god please let it stop! It burns!_ Kagome yelled into her mind. The pain was increasing greatly, the pressure in her chest felt like she was going to explode into a million pieces. She saw Naraku hold the glass ball up hazily threw blurred eyes. Her mouth opened and she screamed an ear splintering scream with so much pain that it filled the silent night sky. Even the moon seemed to shake. With her scream a wispy pink smoke filtered out of her mouth and into the glass ball. Naraku's hand closed around it, and the last thing she saw before the pain overtook her was Naraku's grin and with that image imprinted in her mind she blacked out.

------

Inuyasha and Koga stopped dead in there tracks. They didn't need there sensitive ears to pick up that sound. An death curdling scream filled the night sky. They turned and looked at each other with fear in there eyes.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried into the night and sped off to the sound with Koga at his heels into a foreboding trap.

_**(A/N)Dun dun dun and the plot thickens. Actually one of my reviewers inuyashaswife12 gave me a thought to put more into Naraku's evil plans. So thank you inuyashawife12. I hope you guys like the twist. I'm hoping it still makes sense to you. High school starts back here on Monday so cherish this for right now! Oh and PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Shadow Realm thank you for putting this on your favorite stories. Maybe you could review too?lol.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naraku grinned in pleasure. The girl had more in her than he thought. He turned around from the girl slumped in the restraints. Her part in his plan was fulfilled so he didn't care whether to see if she was dead or not. He held the glass ball out in front of him. The wispy smoke filled the center giving it a look of a palm readers crystal ball. Now it was just time to wait until the hotheaded hanyou came charging in to rescue his beloved. _I really am a genius._ Naraku thought slipping the ball on a chain around his neck.

Kagura saw him slip the ball around his neck. She also saw the Kagomes chest raise and fall slightly.She was slightly impressed with the wench. Kagomes scream had filled up the night like a banshee. Any body else would have probably died. Kagura had no idea what Naraku was planning and didn't want to know especially by the look on his face. She started to turn to go since the 'ritual' was over.

" Kagura where do you think you are going?" Naraku asked looking at Kagura threw slitted eyes.

" I thought you were done with this. You got what you wanted so I assumed you were done with my services as well" Kagura laced the words with as much disdain that she could muster and turned back around to face her creator.

He chuckled under his breath " Kagura you'll never learn to respect me. Your like a rapid dog. No matter how much I try to break you, you still try to bite my hand." Naraku held out another round red ball but this one made kagura shudder. Naraku slightlysqueezed the heart in his hand. Kagura gasped and gripped her chest.

"wh...what is it that you want me to do ma...master. Kagura wheezed trying to focus but the pain in her chest made it very difficult.

Naraku loosened his grip and said " I want you to take out Inuyasha's little friends when they get here. I do not want them interfering. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

-------

Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree like a bat out of hell. Koga was never far behind. The scream that pierced the night definitely belonged to Kagome. It fueled Inuyasha to move faster than he ever had before. Inuyasha growled under his breath _I can almost taste Naraku now. It's only a little more. I swear if he hurt her I'll kill him where he stands! He and Kikyo are NOT going to get away with this!_ With out him knowing his golden eyes turned slightly red for a bleak second.

Koga watched as Inuyasha practically flew. Koga was usually faster but it seemed like something stronger than the jewel shards in Kogas legs fueled Inuyasha. _If Kagome had to chose another person to be her mate than Inuyasha wasn't such a bad choice. Even though he would be better._ Koga thought making his way threw the dense forest. The others not far behind him.

Miroku was tense riding with Sango and Shippo he tried to show a brave front but the truth was he was terribly worried. Naraku always had a trick up his sleeve and they never were any fluffy rabbits. They must be coming in real close know because Kirara was getting more and more jumpy. She would let out a howl every minute or two it seemed like she was trying to tell Kagome that she was coming. Sango was practically crying with furry and worry. When the scream of absolute torture came in threw the forest it seemed like her worst nightmare had come true. Without them seeming to notice Kagome had become a big part of all there lives a friend,sister,warrior,and even more than all that for Inuyasha.

They traveled well over and hour and then a dark outline of a palace came into view. Inuyasha and Koga halted and the rest came in quietly behind and settled themselves around Inuyasha.

" Do you have a plan Inuyasha." Miroku asked.

The Hanyou gave Miroku a furious look. For a flash it looked like Inuyasha's eyes had become red. Miroku gave himself a quick shake his eyes must have been seeing things.

" Hell noI don't need any plans I'm gonna go in there and save Kagome and ripe anybody to shreds who gets in my way." Snarled Inuyasha.

" Well that is a genius plan." Koga muttered under his breath. It was only for a second but the mutt face's scent changed slightly. It seemed more menacing.

" Shud up, wimpy wolf. Are you with us or not. If you want to ran away with your tail between your legs than your more than welcome to it." Inuyasha told Koga glaring at him.

" Of course I'm with you! I want to save Kagome as much as you dog breath." Koga growled back. If they were two dogs they would have had there hackles raised and jaws snapping.

" Is it just me or does Inuyasha seem different to you?" Shippo asked quietly from Sango's shoulder.

" It's not just you." She replied with a worried expression.

They made there way into the palace where Naraku was waiting patiently and Kikyo hiding in the shadows.

_**(A/N) well since schools started I'm gonna just have to update every weekend. It's too much doing homework and this. I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope to get more reviews! I need More.lol**_

_**I'd like to say thank you for:**_

_**S.T Nickolian ( thank you and you better update your story!)**_

_**SmileyGurl 87 ( Your so sweet)**_

_**Inuyashas wife12 - you guys should check her story out!**_

_**Kagirinaisakusha730 ( I hope i spelled that right)**_

_**Bedard ( Your AWESOME)**_

_**lightdragoncrystal (REVIEW)**_

_**Wolfhowler245 ( love your name)**_

_**Faye 09 (review please!)**_

_**Redunicorn2 ( thank you for reviewing hope for more)**_

_**Yasha'z wifey kyome( Your always there for me every chapter!)**_

**_Taeniaea( i'm glad u like it so far)_**

_**And any body who reviewed or will review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha didn't try to be discreet at all, he banged threw doors with a fury that riped them from there hinges. If Naraku wanted a fight he would give him one and if Kikyo wanted closure than Inuyasha would send her vindictive soul back to hell.

Miroku and the others were on Inuyasha's heels. He had never seen Inuyasha this mad before. Not when Koga stole Kagome that one time or the countless demons and when tetsusaiga had broken and he had become more demon. _Was Inuyasha's demon side taking over. How could it? He had the tetsusaiga with him. Maybe his love for Kagome was much deeper than that._ Miroku didn't have time to ponder over the situation because Inuyasha snarled furiously and riped open two large heavy wooden doors like they were tooth picks.

Inuyasha leaped into a courtyard. He stopped dead in his tracks there was Kagome slumped over and tied up to a spike. Naraku was smirking and Kagura was beside him with her fan open. They were a little away from Kagome. She didn't seem to be breathing. His heart stopped in his chest._ She can't be dead!_ Inuyasha raced toward her but an arrow struck the ground in front of him. Kikyo strode out from a shadowy corner. Her face set in a mask of anger her bow already strung with another arrow. Inuyasha glanced at her to Naraku and Kagura.

"She's not dead Inuyasha. She just had her powers drained and so will you soon enough." Naraku said showing Inuyasha a ball with a wispy smoke inside.

" Keh you do think I'll let you get away with this! I'll Kill you once and for all Naraku. Inuyasha pulled out his tetsusaiga. He looked over his shoulder the group had filled out into the courtyard. Koga tried racing over to Kagome put Kagura stopped him with a flick of her fan sending red blades toward him.

" Aw I see you brought the wolf demon with you. That's excellent since I'll finally collect the shards he has in his legs." Naraku chuckled witch sent Inuyasha into a deeper fury/_ He thought this was funny!_ Inuyasha thought looking away from him to Kikyo.

"Enough of this! Kikyo get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha yelled charging at Naraku with his sword raised. "WIND SCAR" yellow orange blades charged at Naraku and Kagura. Naraku leaped back while Kagura blocked the attack with her fan.

" That wasn't very nice Inuyasha. One would think you were trying to kill me. Perhaps we should make this alittle more interesting. Naraku said from a top of a roof. He opened up the sleeve of his kimono and let out hundreds of demons and poisonous wasps. They filtered out surrounding the courtyard.

"DAMN! I don't have time for your petty demons Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed raising up his sword to attack. Suddenly a sacred arrow hit the tip of tetsusaiga and sent it flying. Inuyasha looked around stunned and saw Kikyo holding an empty bow.

"Your fight is with me Inuyasha and next time I won't miss." Kikyo yelled notching another arrow.

Miroku and Sango were back to back fighting the demons when he saw tetsusaiga fly out of Inuyasha's grasp. _Damn that is not good._ Miroku thought but didn't have time to spare because the demons were attacking them from all sides.

Koga was so close to Kagome that he could see agony laced every breath she took. He couldn't get close enough to untie her though because Kagura kept sending her blades toward him. He dodged every one but one which nicked his right leg.

" You don't seem so fast Wolfy. What is it? Can't you handle me or are you too pathetic. Kagura made every word a coo, like she was talking to a small child.

" Damn you! I'm going to ripe you apart piece from piece with my claws you evil witch. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kagome!" Koga yelled jumping and dodging her blades .

Shippo was on top of Kirrara's back. Every body was in battle with some one so nobody could get to Kagome. " Right, I guess saving Kagome is up to me. Shippo muttered under his breath " I can do this!" He leaped off of Kirrara and made his way leaping threw demons to Kagomes tied up form.

Naraku watched as his plan unfolded. Every body was so preoccupied that they totally forgot the biggest threat of all sitting up top of the roof. Naraku chuckled low in his throat. "Excellent every thing seems to be going according to plan." Naraku whispered holding up the glass ball._ The wolf was a slight surprise but nothing Kagura couldn't handle. Kikyo is an excellent distraction. While Inuyasha is occupied with her he won't even notice me sucking out his demon essence until it's too late._ Naraku started chanting the separation spell under his breath. The symbols that he himself put around the courtyard started to slightly glow.

Inuyasha faced Kikyo, his sword out of hands reach._ How could she do this! Kikyo wants me died so bad that she would join with NARAKU!_ Inuyasha furious thoughts enraged the demon inside of him. The betrayal fueled his blood. His golden eyes changed to a blood red, his claws grew into razor sharp blades, his fangs elongated into small daggers. His whole persona changed from Inuyasha into something much more deadly. He howled into the air saliva dripping from his mouth he charged at Kikyo full force.

Naraku paused from the chanting. Inuyasha's demon essence had changed to something much stronger. " This is going to be more difficult than I thought."

**_(A/N) sorry it took so long. School really drains me. I hope you guys enjoyed and would love to read your REVIEWS! thank you all who do review or will review! Bedard I know the wait was killing you so this chap is dedicated to you -_**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/n) sorry I took so long…**

Kikyo was taken aback by the full force of inuyasha. He looked fully demonic. His razor sharp claws where coming at her throat. She lifted her bow and stuck his right leg. Blood flowed from the wound but nothing stopped him. His rage overdid any pain. He slashed at her face but she jumped back. "What have I done" she whispers paring Inyasha's heated attacks.

Meanwhile Shippo was bravely fighting his way to Kagome. She was like a mother to him,always there with a kind touch. Suddenly a huge grotesque reptilian demon plucked him up.

"LET ME GO!!" Yelled Shippo trying to punch the demons claws.

"You look tasty lil one." Chuckled the demon, but before he could bite Shippo in half Sango's weapon slashed his head clean off. Shippo leaped from the claw and yelled a quick thanks to Sango. Kagome was so close, he could see the bruises covering her face. He mustered all his strength and leaped right over a demons body to her limp form. He tugged and chewed on the ropes. One came free then slowly the rest.

'I did it" he leaped into the air with joy but Kagome just slumped into the dirt. Shippo raced to her side

"KAGOME! KAGOME! WAKE UP!!" He pounded on her thigh with his little fist but she didn't stir.

Naraku saw the lil fox free kagome , but she was no threat. The essence coming from Inuyasha was becoming too much to handle. Red wisps where flowing from Inuyasha but he wasn't slowing down. Kikyo could hardly contain him. Narakus hands were shaking.

Koga saw Kagome slump to the ground, with a heavy growl he lunged himself on kagura knocking her fan away.

Kagura staggered back. _This is enough I'm not risking my life for Naraku anymore!. _She pulled a feather from behind her head and disappeared into the night leaving Koga baffled.

The tides were turning for Naraku. His best fighter fled and kikyo was clearly fighting a losing battle. Naraku realized he might have bitten off more then he could chew.

With Kagura gone Koga made his way to Kagome. He lifted her head gently into his arms. "Kagome" he whispers stroking her hair.

Her eyes fluttered. She weakly grasps his arm.

" Inuyasha get the orb….. from Naraku" her voice breaks she thought Inuyasha was holding her. She fell back into unconsciousness.

Koga lifted his head up to Naraku he could see the orbs in his hand. He softly laid Kagomes head back down.

"Watch her Shippo. I have an old friend to see about."

**(A/N) You might be thinking:"Hmm... To review or not to review? That is the question."**

** And my answer: "Review dammit, REVIEW!!!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha felt his demonic side take over. He had so much hurt and pain inside him, from the thought of kikyo's ultimate betrayal and the fear of losing his true love Kagome. He slashed at kikyo barely missing her. He could see sweat starting to protrude from her brow. She tried leaping back far enough to knock another arrow, but Inuyasha wasn't giving her any chance. He yanked the bow and arrow from her grasp and threw it near the stake with Kagome.

"Kikyo this ends tonight!!!!" he roared hitting her square in the face. Blood flowed from the cut on her lips

"Inuyasha you are the one who betrayed me" she gasps landing on her knees she looks up at him.

"How could you choose her over everything we had" She yells pointing at Kagome anguish fills her eyes.

Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, he was surprised to see her slumped on the ground with Shippo sitting next to her, _When did that happen. _ He looks back at Kikyo his hate died a little seeing tears slide down her cheeks, his eyes fluttered back to amber.

"Kikyo you don't belong in this world, you have changed with spite, If I could have… His voice breaks….this isn't how I wanted it to be. He clenches his fist thinking how unfair it's all been. "I see in Kagome what I used to see in you, compassion, and virtue."

Kikyo shakes with guilt. Her life would never be the same; Inuyasha would never be hers in this world. She looks up over Inuyasha to Naraku the one who started it all, hatred filled her eyes to the very core. He had manipulated her too many times. She lifted her unsteady knees and looked at Inuyasha.

"You are right Inuyasha, all this time I've been trying to hurt you but Naraku" she points up at him, "he is the real evil."

Sango and Miroku saw Inuyasha and kikyo flatter from their fight." What's happened" said Miroku bashing a demon in the head.

" I don't know, it looks like their talking." Replied Sango confused but they didn't have time to ponder it since demons were still attacking them on all sides.

Naraku saw Kikyo fall but to his surprise Inuyasha didn't finish her off. He did feel the power from Inuyasha relax. It was coming faster now. _Yes this is it._ He didn't even notice that the wolf demon wasn't by Kagome.

Koga silently made his way up the building; Naraku seemed preoccupied with the orbs. Koga charged, He kicked the glowing orbs from Naraku's hand. They fell to the ground but didn't break. Naraku yelled with furry and turned to Koga.

"That was very stupid!!" Naraku screamed

"Oh, like I give a damn, you bastard!! I will finish you off here and know!" Koga yelled lunging at Naraku who shifted from the attack with ease.

Inuyasha felt weak all of a sudden and fell to his knees. "What's happening?"

Kikyo looked at the orbs that fell to the ground; one was still sucking Inuyaha's demon essence. She looked at Inuyasha, she could finish him now, but he wasn't the one she wanted to destroy now.

"Inuyasha I need you to trust me."

He looked up at her surprised but gave a curt nod

**A/n**

**The next chapter will be the last, I'll put it up soon but I'm just too tired to finish it now. **

**Thanks**

**Shawdow-inu14**

**And**

**Momiji sohma lover**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

Kikyo began to walk towards the glowing orbs. Inuyasha watched her; he wasn't sure what her intentions were.

Meanwhile Koga was on top of the roof with Naraku. The way Naraku moved made it almost impossible to strike. Every time Koga missed Naraku would cackle and stick him in the stomach and face.

"Give it up wolf, you are no match for me! Naraku laughed blocking the high kick from Koga.

Koga was panting slightly, he wasn't about to give up. Kagome was special to him, even if she didn't return it now. He was convinced that someday she would be his.

"I'll die before I let you walk away again. You WILL not get away this time! Koga yelled charging.

"You are a pathetic little demon. I always win." Naraku smirked side stepping the clumsy attack.

Kikyo picked up the orbs and brought them back to Inuyasha, who was panting and clutching at his chest with his right hand.

"Inuyasha I need to take all your demon essence in the orb before I destroy it." Kikyo said raising the orbs up.

"What!! I would be defenseless!" Inuyasha yelled looking up at her.

"That is the only way. It won't break being half full. I thought you said you trust me." She quirked her head to one side, studying him.

"I….do" he whispered

"Wait what is the other one?"

"This" said Kikyo raising it up " This is Kagomes spiritual powers."

"Break it Kikyo and give them back!! I'll do anything, just let Kagome be O.K."Inuyasha cried looking at Kagomes limp form next to Shippo.

Kikyo studied the other orb, and then looked at Inuyasha. _If this was the only way then so be it. _Kikyo thought smashing Kagome's orb into the ground. It shattered into a million pieces and a bright light flashed out and struck Kagome in the chest. She gasped and was lifted up into the air; she glowed from head to toe. Her eyes snapped open and Kagome was lowered slowly to the ground.

"OK do it Kikyo!!!" Inuyasha yelled closing his eyes.

Kikyo held up Inuyasha's orb and started chanting the spell. Inuyasha's demon essence flowed into the orb. Inuyasha screamed and clutched his chest again and again, it was extreme pain.

Kagome felt her body lift into the air. Shippo screamed her name not knowing what was happening. Suddenly she felt a surge of power, her eyes snapped open.She felt power rush her as she was lowered. The first thing she heard was Inuyasha's scream. Her head snapped up to see Kikyo standing over Inuyasha with one of those evil orbs in her hand. _NO, not Inuyasha!_ Kagome looked around for a weapon; her eyes fell on the arrow and bow.

Kagome ran over to it and knocked it. Hatred filled her. It was Kikyo who kidnapped her, Kikyo who almost killed her friends, Kikyo who was torturing Inuyasha right now. As her anger built she pulled back the arrow and aimed it at Kikyo's chest and let loose.

Just as the arrow struck Kikyo in the chest, Naraku fell from the roof. Koga landed a high kick to his chest, knocking him backward.

Kikyo screamed with pain, looking down she saw the arrow protrude from her chest. The orb fell from her hand, It was full now. Inuyasha opened his eyes his hair and eyes brown, his claws gone. He saw blood flow from kikyo's chest. Her hand fluttered up to it.

Behind her the earth was starting to open up, light pouring through.

Naraku was shocked the wolf actually got the upper hand. He was kicked off the roof. As he fell he saw Inuyasha's orb fall from Kikyo's hand an arrow was sticking out from her. A shocked expression was plastered on Inuysaha's face. If he could just get the orb while they were distracted.He thought landing with a thud. He elongated his arm. It was stretching over the distance. _So close._

Kikyo staggered back. Hell was opening up and this time she knew she wouldn't be coming back. She saw Naraku's hand sliding across the dirt toward the orb.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed lunging at the orb just as Naraku's snake like one was about to grab it. She threw it away from them and grabbed Naraku's hand.

"You are not getting away NARAKU!!" Kikyo screamed pulling Naraku's hand and stepping in to the opening of hell.

Inuyasha backed away and picked up the orb._ This can't be happening_

He thought with horror watching kikyo step into hell and dragging Naraku with her.

Naraku struggled to free his grasp, but Kikyo had him in an iron grip. He was being dragged into hell. With his other hand he tried to grab anything but he grasp broke off.

Standing their in shock everyone turned to watch. Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha. All stopped what they were doing.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha,she had tears on her cheeks. She said one last thing to him. "Forgive me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha clutched the orb with one hand and tried to reach in and grab her but she was too deep. He locked eyes with her and nodded his head, a tear rolled off his cheek and landed on her palm.

With utter shock they all watched kikyo disappear with Naraku whirling in to the vortex. They all heard his loud, anguished scream of "NOOOOOOOO" as he fell into oblivion with his demons following him.

The earth pulled over itself. Inuyasha fell to the ground in a heap. His body was over taken with grief.

"Oh" Kagome whispers running to Inuyasha she gathers him in her arms.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry…. I thought she was trying to kill you!" Kagome cries.

The group gathers around Inuyasha, not knowing what to say. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome.

He pulls himself up. "Kagome" He begins stroking her face he whips away her tears.

"It's not your fault. You were trying to protect me. Keh we all pounded in here to save you but you…" he flatters " You are the one who saved us. I will always feel the loss of Kikyo, but I love you Kagome. " he takes her hand in his.

"OH" coughed Koga " Spare me the drama, mutt face. I didn't come here to see you slather yourself all over my Kagome. Besides you're a human now, and kagome needs a real man."

Inuyasha growled clutching the orb " All I need to do mangy wolf is break the orb and I'll be back to my old self!" growled Inuyasha raising the orb up to smash it But Kagome grabs it.

"Inuyasha, with Naraku gone… I was thinking maybe you could try being human for a little bit." Kagome said in a small voice looking down.

Inuyasha looks down at the orb then around at the group of friends. Most of them human and still incredibly brave.

He lifts Kagome's head up and kisses her cheek. "For you, anything." He whispers into her ear.

Koga laughs " Well at least it'll be easier to whoop you now mutt face!" Koga laughs pushing him aside he kisses Kagome full on the mouth. "If you ever won't a real man you know where to find me, love. He tells a blushing Kagome before he rushes off in to the night.

Inuaysha screams after him " It's only for a short while, REMEMBER that Koga, all I need to do is break the orb, when I get tired of being human!!!!" He yells after him shaking his fist. The group breaks the tension by laughing hysterically.

Suddenly Miroku breaks up from the laughter and unravels his hand. His curse was gone. Miroku jumps up into the air and then grabs Sango and plants a long, wet kiss on her, turning her bright red.

You hear a loud slap and you know that for now all is right with the world.

**The end**

**A/n**

**Thank you everyone with being patient with me. I truly appreciate the reviews ( you rock bliar,Raquella,kittyb78 and dark-lady shippo). I might not write another. I know, sad but true. You guys have made a big impact on me, I love reading reviews so right me one last long one! Please**

**And if you're reading this story a year from now feel free to review.**

**Thank you all!!!!!!!!! Good day and good night )**


End file.
